My Life
by IAmRebecaLopez
Summary: Este es el primer Fanfic que escribo. Decidí basarlo en la serie de Castle porque me encanta, pero no iba a ser la típica historia de cosas que pasan en los momentos que no vemos de la serie, sino que voy a contar la vida de la pequeña Kate Beckett y lo que le irá pasando mientras vaya creciendo hasta que conozca a Rick Castle. ¿Cómo era Kate de pequeña? Lee mi historia.
1. Chapter 1 - Cómo comenzo todo

He intentado comenzar esta historia millones de veces a partir de las cartas que la pequeña me escribía, pero creo que esta va a ser la última, la definitiva. Esta es la historia de mi vida y de cómo empezó todo. Con una mano levantada.

–Buenos días, niños. Hoy voy a empezar tema nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, si no lo estáis lo empezaré igual pero antes os voy a contar un par de cosas sobre lo que siempre he querido ser de pequeña. Venga, no pongáis esas caras, que no es tan aburrido. – Dije mirando a los niños. Ellos me miraban con cara de ¿Qué dice esta? O algo parecido. Decidí continuar. – "Todo empezó un día 10 de marzo, hace unos cuantos años. Ese día hacia frió y corría un viento fortísimo. Mi madre estaba en el hospital y dio a luz a una niña de pelo castaño y ojos castaños. Ambos estaban muy felices." Vale, se que esto no os interesa mucho, así que iré al grano. "Siempre he querido ser una princesa, desde muy pequeña. ¿Pero quien no? Todas las mañanas me ponía mis vestidos largos y pensaba que estaba en un castillo pero luego con el paso del tiempo crecí y pasé de las princesas a las peluqueras gracias a una película que seguro que muchos de vosotros habéis visto, es Tu a Londres y yo a California. Empecé a cortarle el pelo a todas mis muñecas, pero la época paso igual que mis 10 años. Luego me fui dando cuenta de que el inglés se me daba muy bien y tras largos cambios de actitud, de color, de ropa y de pelo, decidí que lo que quería ser en mi vida era profesora de inglés. Pero no una cualquiera, una que de verdad supiera el idioma." Bueno hasta ahí llego y ahora ya me veis, no la una ni la otra. – Terminé de contarles a mis alumnos.

–Profe, ¿nos podrías contar algo más? Es que me ha gustado el rollo ese de lo que querías ser de pequeña y bueno, la parte en la que dices que tras muchos cambios, bla bla bla, no esta muy clara.

–Vale, entonces profundizo más en esa parte. "En mi tiempo de cambios, sucedió algo que marcó mi vida por completo. Todo empezó el 25 de febrero 2010, era tarde y mi madre me llevaba diciendo ya durante 10 minutos que subiera a dormir, pero yo le respondía que por favor que me dejara ver la nueva serie esa de la que llevaba ella hablando toda la noche. En ese momento empezó, era otra de esas de crímenes que veía ella. Un chico gamberro, una poli que se enamora del chico, ya sabéis, lo de siempre. Así que me subí a dormir y no me volví a interesar por aquella serie hasta un año después. Eran las vacaciones de Navidad y tenía fiesta, acababa de empezar el instituto. Mi madre me dejó quedarme a ver la serie esa de la que os hablo y bueno, el primer capitulo que vi, nada, pero el segundo, me enamoré de aquel capitulo y a la semana siguiente vi su segunda parte y desde entonces no he podido parar de ver esa serie hasta que se terminó. Cuando empecé el segundo curso del instituto empecé a hablar sobre esa serie con una amiga mía de toda la vida y resultó que ella también la adoraba así que juntas hablábamos de la serie. En el verano de 2012 ella creo una página en Facebook sobre ella y ambas la administrábamos." Facebook es una red social antigua, de hace un tiempo, antes era muy famosa como Twitter y Tumblr. "Ese año fue cuando todo cambió, lo que marcó mi vida, para siempre. Empecé a adorar actuar, hacer teatro, cantar y todo lo relacionado con el arte dramático y la música. Así que como os imaginaréis, me ilusioné por ser actriz y llegar a rodar esa serie con mis actores favoritos. Pero todo cambió y no pudo ser posible, así que aquí estoy, con vosotros." – Terminé al fin mi historia. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea buenísima que seguro que les encantaría a los niños. – Tengo una idea mejor, en vez de hacer el trabajo soso ese que os mandan todos los años de los oficios me vais a hacer otro que luego os explico. Primero os daré un ejemplo. Siempre he tenido cinco sueños desde pequeña, ahora solo os voy a decir unos pero que conste que son cinco. El primero de ellos con el que llevo en la cabeza desde los 5 años. Lo vais a adivinar. Ir a una ciudad que toca tanto el mar como el cielo. Con edificios increíbles, aunque muchos de ellos ya no estén. Inconfundible es como muchos la describen pero yo la describo como sorprendente, porque ha sido en la única ciudad que he sonreído. ¿Sabéis ya cual es?

No había ninguna mano levantada en mi clase, al menos, yo no la veía pero de repente una voz me grito: "Profe, profe." y claro, yo la vi. Una chica que siempre ponían al fondo de la clase porque no armaba jaleo. También la mas bajita pero con unos grandes ojos verdes y el pelo color castaño dorado, corto y ondulado. Esa niña era la pequeña Kate, Kate Beckett.

–¿Si, cariño?

–La ciudad de tus sueños es esta, Nueva York. En la que todos vivimos.

Y en efecto, la pequeña no se equivocó, todo lo contrario, me demostró que era la mente más brillante de la clase. Pero esta historia, como pone al principio no es mía, sino suya. La de Kate Beckett.


	2. Chapter 2 - Kate Beckett

**Segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste, sobretodo la redacción de Kate.**

–Pero profe, ¿Es Nueva York o no? – Me pregunto Kate después de que yo me hubiera quedado callada sonriendo.

–Si, cariño, si. Es Nueva York y finalmente después de quince años soñando con ello, como ya todos veréis, estoy aquí.

La pequeña me sonrió con esa carita de pilla que ponía de vez en cuando, cuando era la única que lo sabía de la clase. Me parecía adorable.

–Lo que os iba diciendo, el trabajo que vais a tener que hacer va sobre algo que haya cambiado vuestra vida. Ya sea una persona, un suceso, una simple película o una mísera mota de polvo, lo que sea, pero quiero que lo redactéis bien. Unas diez líneas mínimo. Podéis pedirles ayuda a vuestros padres para que os ayuden a escribirla y que os corrijan faltas porque con diez añitos que tenéis, creo que una manita no os iría nada mal. Copiar en el cuaderno los apartados que tiene que tener vuestro trabajo y la fecha de entrega, por favor.

Empecé a escribir en la pizarra unos cuantos puntos sobre su redacción:

REDACCIÓN SOBRE ALGO QUE HAYA CAMBIADO TU VIDA

· Introducir tu vida, es decir, cuando naciste, lugar en el que naciste, etc.

· Cosas sobre vuestra familia.

· Lo que queréis haber sido desde pequeños con todos sus cambios y una pequeña descripción de cada uno de ellos.

· Suceso que hizo cambiar tu vida.

· Profundizar en ese suceso.

· Sueños de tu vida y si alguno se ha cumplido cuantas tu experiencia.

El trabajo lo mandáis a este e-mail: 7

Les señalé el texto y todos comenzaron a escribirlo en sus cuadernos y agendas. La mayoría tenían caras de "Buff, hay que hacer una redacción." Pero otros, que eran la gran minoría les encantó. Entre ellos estaba Kate.

–Bueno, pues ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, para dentro de tres semanas justas, ¿De acuerdo? – Los niños asintieron. – Pues entonces ahora… - El timbre del recreo sonó y todos se levantaron riendo entre ellos.

Me senté en mi mesa y empecé a leer pequeñas cosas que antes les había mandado que me hicieran. En ese momento vi el historial de Kate. Había llegado hace tan solo un par de semanas y todavía no tenía muchos amigos. Pasé de página pero me interrumpió la voz de una niña que estaba mirándome sonriente desde el otro lado de mi mesa.

–Profe, o Rebeca como prefieras, ¿te importa que me quede aquí en clase? Es que no tengo muchos amigos y además hace un poco de frío. No te preocupes, no te molestaré. Me pondré a leer un poco de mi libro y como si no estuviera. ¿Puedo por favor?

–Pues llamarme, me puedes llamar como quieras, tanto Rebeca como profe y si, si que puedes quedarte. No molestas. ¿Querrías ayudarme a hacer un par de cosas?

–Por supuesto.

–Mira, coge este papel y escríbeme el e-mail de tus compañeros al lado de cada nombre, por favor.

La niña cogió el bolígrafo y empezó a pasar los e-mails de la hoja que me habían escrito a principio de curso los niños a la lista de clase. La miraba de vez en cuando y me daba cuanta de que trabajaba bien. Lo que daría yo por tener una niña como aquella.

* * *

Pasó el curso y ella cada vez se quedaba menos conmigo hasta que un día no volvió a quedarse. Entonces busqué en el ordenador su redacción. La echaba de menos cuando no estaba a mi lado. Comencé a leer.

MI VIDA

Por Kate Beckett

Nací el día 17 de septiembre de 2008 en Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Mi nombre completo es Katherine Houghton Beckett pero normalmente me llaman Kate, excepto mi padre, que me llama Katie. Mis padres son abogados. Papá se llama Jim y le gusta el béisbol. A mi me ha llevado a muchos partidos aquí y siempre acabábamos los dos de pié, quizás un día coja una bola. Mamá se llama Johanna pero mi padre la suele llamar Johey cuando creen que no les escucho. Le gusta mucho leer libros de misterio y luego contármelos a mi. También adora hacer cosas por los demás, por ejemplo, en marzo hizo una recaudación de juguetes para los niños pobres de África. Esa es mi familia, no tengo hermanos pero me gustaría tener uno pequeño para enseñarle a hacer muchas cosas que yo ya se.

Desde muy pequeña he querido ser maga gracias a mi abuelo que me enseña muchos trucos de magia. Algún día os representare alguno en clase encantada. Pero un día cambié y decidí ser lo que ahora aún sigo queriendo. Me gustaría seguir los pasos de mis padres y ser abogada, pero no una abogada cualquiera, llegar a ser la primera mujer presidente del Tribunal Supremo. Se que esto no va con mi edad pero es lo que de verdad quiero ser.

Preguntabas por algo que haya hecho cambiar mi vida y la verdad, ha sido lo que mas me ha costado escribir de todo. Los libros cambiaron mi vida. Desde que empecé a leer los cuentos esos de niños pequeños hasta ahora que leo cosas que ni los de catorce años leen. Cuando leo salgo de este mundo y me meto en otro. En un mundo de ficción. Mi madre lo llama "El Mundo Feliz de Kate" porque a veces me pego horas y horas leyendo sin oír a nadie. También adoro leer porque es increíble la capacidad de imaginación que se puede llegar a tener y un libro leído por dos personas no es igual. A algunos el mismo libro les puede parecer aburrido como un mundo nuevo sorprendente. Ahora te preguntaras que cual es mi libro favorito, pues yo te respondo. Realmente, todavía no tengo ninguno porque he leído tantos y tan buenos que es difícil elegir entre uno de ellos. En resumen, si no hubiera descubierto los libros, ahora mismo no sería la misma.

Mis sueños. Difícil, la verdad, pero reales como la vida misma. Son los siguientes:

· Cómo antes he nombrado, llegar a ser la primera mujer presidente del Tribunal Supremo.

· De mayor, tener una familia. Ya sabes, un chico que me quiera y unos niños preciosos que me llamen mamá.

· Viajar, viajar mucho por todo el mundo.

· Por ahora estos son los sueños que tengo pero, ¿qué más se puede pedir de una niña de diez años?

Ninguno de mis sueños se ha cumplido pero espero que todos y cada uno de ellos se cumpla.

Como verás mi vida ha ido en torno a mi familia, así que como supondrás, espero que no les pase nada nunca y que estén conmigo, siempre.

* * *

Terminé de leer su redacción, impresionante como siempre había pensado las mil y una veces que la había leído. Esa vez fue la última vez que la leí. Me dije a mi misma: "No puedes estar leyendo una misma cosa siempre, hay que cambiar." Arrastré el e-mail a la papelera y se perdió como todos los demás. Desapareció para siempre, al igual que yo en ese colegio. Fue el único año que estuve allí, después de ese año, no la volví a ver.

**REVIEWS :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - LQDVISEA

**Lo siento por la tardanza al subirlo, estaba de examenes y no me habia dado mucho tiempo a escribir. LQDVISEA significa Lo que de verdad importa siempre esta ahí, pero no me cabia. Espero que os guste :)**

Pensaba que todo iba a ser diferente, que necesitaba saber de ella después de tanto tiempo, aunque solo fueran unos minutos. Que digo, segundos, lo que fuera pero la necesitaba. Estaba completamente sola hasta que apareció ella, entonces todo cambió. Todo gracias a su mirada, sus grandes ojazos verdes, pero sobretodo, gracias a su sonrisa perpetúa. La que siempre tenía ahí, presente. Desapareció, sin más.

Siempre había sido una persona solitaria, me gustaba estar sola. Leer sola, viajar sola, caminar a casa sola, comer sola, escuchar música sola. Todo eso me daba tiempo para pensar sin que nadie me molestara o simplemente, dejar mi mente en blanco para ver que desata mi imaginación. Pero luego veía a madres con sus hijos, parejas de enamorados dados de la mano, un chico que se ríe con su mejor amigo… y me daba cuenta de que no me apetecía estar sola. Ni lo más mínimo. Necesitaba a alguien que estuviera conmigo, que confiara en mí, que no huyera.

Ella me cambió la vida, fue el significado de algo nuevo, alguien que está ahí a tu lado pero que no te agobia, que te deja pensar, respirar. Pero que también te hace compañía. Una compañía inmensa.

No le cogí cariño en un solo par de días, sino en meses y meses que estuvimos juntas haciendo cosas, hasta que hizo amigas y se fue. La entendía. Todo lo que pasamos juntas es otra historia, así que, finalmente, pongo fin a mi historia, para empezar otra mucho más interesante. La que de verdad importa, no como la había introducido antes, ahora sí; esta es su historia. La de la niña que creció rápido con un libro en una mano y una pistola en la otra. La de la niña de los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño dorado. Señores y señoras, Kate Beckett.

**Ha sido un poco corto, lo se pero lo necesito así porque ahora empieza de verdad la historia. Esto era como una Introducción o un Prólogo. REVIEWS :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Lo Llamo Diario

**Lo siento por la tardanza de la subida y Happy Castle Monday!**

Siempre he querido comenzar un diario pe ro nunca he sabido como, las palabras no son mi especialidad. No soy una de esas típicas chicas que van como locas busca ndo a su príncipe azul con tan solo doce años, soy de las que se esperan un poco más a que sea el momento adecuado. No s oy de las que van con el móvil en la man o a todas partes o no dejan de meter las narices donde no les llama, soy de las que llevan un libro debajo de un brazo y la otra mano en el bolsillo, los ojos a lertas a buscar un buen sitio donde leer tranquilamente y sin que nadie me moles te. Me gusta el béisbol y los trucos de magia, también ir al cine o simplemente tumbarme en las rodillas de mi madre mie ntras ambas vemos una larga película del ante de la televisión comiéndonos un bol hasta arriba de palomitas.

Esa soy yo, la excepción de las excepcio nes. Pero estoy orgullosa de ser diferen te. Mi tío me dice a veces que realmente no solos diferentes, sino únicos en nue stra especie, lo que me hace sentirme me jor. Aparte de hacer todo esto que ves a quí, también tengo mis amigos con los qu e voy alguna tarde cuando no tengo que h acer nada. Ellos me llaman Kbex. Se le o currió a Henry cuando empezamos el curso , decía que era más "guay". Lo conocí tr es meses antes de empezar séptimo curso, en una conferencia de una serie que hab ía empezado ese mismo año. Se llamaba Né bula 9 y aunque hasta ahora solo habían emitido tres episodios, me había encanta do. Sobretodo el ambiente que tenía. Via jes espaciales, trajes de Nylon, superhé roes espaciales, un capitán muy guapo, p ersonajes valientes… Lo mejor era ir a l as conferencias y conocer a fans que ama n la serie tanto como tú. Yo espero que siga pronto.

La cosa está en que he decidido al fin e mpezar un diario. Hoy mismo, así que com enzaré por lo primero de todo, como dice mi profesora de lengua, Situación.

Viernes, 26 de febrero de 2021

Hoy ha sido un día nuevo para mí. Despué s de largos y largos días de exámenes de todas las asignaturas, he terminado y h e podido hacer lo que llevaba días desea ndo. Primero me he pasado por el recreo y he mirado a ver si hacia buen tiempo y en efecto lo hacía. Raro aquí en Nueva York, que siempre está lloviendo o con n iebla y frío. He salido como la mayoría y he buscado un lugar por la parte del p arque. Acaban de renovarlo y como es inv ierno y llevó mucho tiempo sin salir a c ausa del frío, me he acercado y he echad o una ojeada a lo nuevo que habían hecho . Un campo de hierba, unos cuantos banco s que estaban llenos por los de octavo y al fondo, escondido entre unos matorral es y, por supuesto, vacío; había una esp ecie de cueva hecha con arbustos y árbol es en la que si te metías dentro, nadie te encontraría. Parecía un buen lugar pa ra estar tranquila y leer o hacer cualqu ier otra cosa relajada. He ido hacia all í sin que nadie se diera cuenta y la he explorado.

La cuevita era un lugar estupendo, no ha cía tanto frío porque estaba resguardada del aire y la lluvia y además, tenia la luz adecuada para leer o hablar con alg uien. Me ha encantado y a partir de ahor a va a ser mi lugar especial, mi lugar s ecreto. El que solo vas a conocer tú, qu erido diario.

Otra de las cosas raras que me han pasad o hoy ha sido la siguiente: mientras est aba explorando mi cueva, el móvil me ha sonado y, como no, he mirado a ver que e ra. Al principio he pensado que sería un mensaje de Henry o de Liz pero al final me he dado cuenta de que no, era un e-m ail. Este decía:

"Hola pequeña, se que hace mucho que no hablamos y no se si te acordarás de mi. Nos conocimos hace dos años en el colegi o. Era tu profesora de inglés, la que os hacía hacer trabajos que no entraban en la programación. Bueno, solo te mandaba el mensaje para saber si estabas bien. ¿Lo estas? Un beso. Adiós. Rebeca."

Claro que me acuerdo de ella. Sin ella n o hubiera hecho amigos en hace dos años no habría pasado los recreos en clase mi entras el resto se moría de frío. Me hab ía enseñado muchas cosas. Le he respondi do un mensaje cortito:

"Sí, Becks, estoy bien. Todo ha cambiado desde que te fuiste del colegio. Ha ven ido gente nueva, vieja se ha ido. El niv el ha bajado. Yo he subido. Los mayores se han hecho unos repelentes, los de mi clase también. Han pasado muchas cosas c omo ya ves pero yo sigo igual. Leyendo. Como siempre me decías, tu pequeña bibli oteca sigue estando llena de libros. Lo cierto es que si he cambiado en un par d e cosas. He crecido bastante, ya casi es toy como el resto; y también he empezado a hacer nuevas cosas como ir de compras o ir a patinar con mis amigos. ¿Y tú qu e tal? ¡Hasta pronto! Kate."

Me he vuelto a guardar el móvil en el bo lsillo y he abierto una página de mi lib ro. Me estoy leyendo La Hora de La Araña de James Patterson. Esta muy bien hasta ahora, aunque también hay que saber que lo acabo de empezar.

Creo que ya ha habido suficiente entrada de mi diario por hoy, así que, querido diario. Te dejo hasta mañana y me voy a dormir. Me esperan grandes aventuras mie ntras duermo, porque a veces si sueñas c on mucha fuerza, tus sueños se hacen rea lidad.

Cierra los ojos. Cree en tus sueños. Sie mpre.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sonrisas y Lágrima s

**Vale, la subida de este la he hecho a po sta porque si os fijais en la fecha, hoy es 1 de abril y la historia esta ambien tada en 1 de abril. También lo he ehcho asi porque hoy Castle cumple 100 episodi os. HAPPY CASTLE MONDAY & HAPPY 100 EPIS ODES & HAPPY BIRTHDAY RICK CASTLE!**

Jueves, 1 de abril de 2021

Como ya te conté ayer, querido diario. D esde Que Liz se ha echado novio está ins oportable. Se cree la mejor, no hace mas que insultarme, se ríe de mi ha todas h oras, coge a su novio para darme envidia …

No entiende que a mi me da igual eso. Yo soy feliz tal como estoy ahora. Sobreto do con lo que me lleva pasando estos últ imos dos meses. Es principio de mes. Mas concretamente el día 1 de abril. Así qu e como todos los meses empiezo, hay que hacer un resumen rapidito de lo que ha o currido en el mes pasado.

A principio de mes todo iba bien. Vamos, como siempre. Yo y mis recreos en la cu eva, llamadas de Henry, las charlas con él, los mensajes de "quiero un novio" de Liz, etc, etc, etc.

Fue casualmente, el día 9 de marzo en el que me pasó una cosa rarísima. Acababa de decidir enseñarle a Henry mi escondit e, vamos, mi cueva; y bueno, lo llevé. C omo ya te conté más, mucho más rápido, n os sentamos los dos en el árbol donde si empre lo hago. El de la corteza suave a causa del musguillo ese que sale en los lugares húmedos. Bueno, al irse Henry a apoyarse en el árbol, me pisó la mano y acto reflejo, me la cogió y me empezó a hacer unos especie de circulitos en ella y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras me decía "¿Estás bien? Lo siento… ¿Te d uele?" En ese mismo instante me levanté y me fui corriendo de allí sin decir una sola palabra. Fue un gran "tierra trága me", pero ahora es peor porque me da mie do hasta hablar con él.

Resumen hecho. Eso ha sido lo más import ante que ha pasado. Hoy Henry me ha dich o hola y yo, como la tonta que soy, ni l e he respondido. Le he mirado a los ojos y me he ido cabizbaja. Creo que le esto y perdiendo y no quiero porque es mi mej or amigo. También tengo a Liz pero ella últimamente está muy rarita. Creo que se está volviendo una mala persona.

Esta es la primera vez que te voy a habl ar de Liz con detalle porque hasta ahora , ella no me había dado ningún problema. Liz es una chica de mi edad. Pelo casta ño oscuro, largo y ondulado y unos ojazo s azules oscuros también. Tiene un carác ter muy peculiar. Es simpática y muy ami gable pero hay algo que no me gusta much o de ella. Es muy arrogante, siempre se cree la mejor, la más guapa, la más popu lar. Pero luego es todo lo contrario. La quiero, la verdad, pero cada vez me est oy haciendo más a la idea de que soy com o su perrito faldero.

Hace una semana justa, empezó con su pri mer novio y bueno, está súper gallita. E l primer día iba muy ilusionada, me empe zó a hablar de él hasta que le dije bast a. Luego, el segundo día, empezó mi infi erno. Al subir de mi cueva en el recreo, los vi enfrente de nuestra clase, ejem, ya os lo imagináis, kiss kiss kiss. Cua ndo terminaron me dijo: "¡ven a clase!" y al entrar en ella le dije, que no debe ría hacer eso en los pasillos, que iba a traumatizar a algún niño de primer curs o. Me dijo que a mi eso que me importaba y no me volvió a hablar. El resto de la semana ha sido igual. Hoy ya ni me ha h ablado y las miradas que me ha echado no han sido muy amigables que digamos. Me ha sustituido por completo.

No ha sido el mejor día de mi vida como puedes ver, querido diario, pero tampoco el peor. Recuerdo ese día de marzo en e l que un chico de quinto me tiró un zumo en mi blusa blanca nueva delante de tod os los de octavo y se empezó a reír de m í junto a todo el comedor. Para el colmo , esa mancha todavía no se me ha ido y e ra mi camiseta favorita. Luego esa misma tarde, se me rompió mi libro favorito. Pero eso fue normal, lo he leído unas ci en veces mínimo.

Ese fue un día horrible, de los peores. Como verás hoy no estoy muy inspirada, a sí que ya te contaré lo que pasa mañana. 

Cerré mi diario y me dirigí al salón de mi casa. Mamá estaba viendo una película y me tumbé en el sofá con ella. Estaba viendo Sonrisas y Lágrimas. La echaban e n la tele porque hace poco han hecho un musical. También han hecho uno nuevo de Les Miserables. Ese lo fui a ver hace un par de semanas en Broadway.

Me gusta estar con mi madre. Eso me hace estar completa. Aunque para sentirme co mpleta, también que tiene que estar mi p adre. Porque esa es mi familia. Y yo qui ero muchísimo a mi familia.

Mi madre me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazó contra ella para que me echara en sus rodillas mientras que, en la tel evisión, sonaba la famosísima canción de "Do, re mi…". Entonces las dos nos pusi mos a tararearla, nos encantaba.

Cuando esta terminó me levanté del sofá y les di las buenas noches a mis padres. Me dirigí al baño y luego a mi cuarto. Abrí la cama y me deslicé entre las saba nas de esta semana. Alcé la mano. Ahí es taba mi libro. Lo abrí por la página 205 , donde estaba mi marcapáginas y comencé a leer.

"Sara miraba a su alrededor. No creía ve r nada, pero de repente divisó una luz. Un resplandor inigualable procedente del cielo. Se dirigió hacia él y desapareci ó en un instante. Solo quedó su pequeño anillo. El de su madre. Entonces supimos , que Sara había muerto. Todos le lloram os pero yo no, yo era fuerte porque sabí a que ella seguía ahí…"

Al fin, me dormí, el cansancio invadió m i cabeza y el libro, cayó al suelo como si hubiera sido sujetado por una marione ta.


	6. Chapter 6 - El Cambio

Miércoles, 17 de noviembre de 2021

Y yo creía que todo en esta vida me había salido mal…

Mal.

Mal era lo que me estaba pasando ahora. ¿Era real o simplemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla gigante? No había sabido dar un paso hacia delante y me había quedado si él. Sin Henry, sin mi mejor amigo. Liz también se había olvidado de mi, pero ella me da igual.

Lo que no me da igual es lo que ahora mismo estoy dejando atrás, lo que acabo de mirar por última vez antes de que se esconda detrás de una montaña. Mi ciudad, en la que he crecido. No me lo creo. Nunca he salido de allí y ahora, gracias al excelentísimo jefe de mi padre, me voy. Dejarlo todo no es lo que más me gusta.

Nos vamos a Los Angeles y se que allí hay playa, que puedo empezar una vida nueva, que es la ciudad donde se graban mis series favoritas, pero no seré yo.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y este es el regalo que he tenido. El peor de toda mi vida.

Adiós, Nueva York. Mi querida ciudad. Mi mundo. Volveré, eso te lo aseguro.

* * *

Kate cerró su diario y volvió a mirar hacia detrás. Nueva York ya se había perdido entre varias montañas. Su padre conducía tranquilo y su madre, que estaba sentada al lado de él, leía un libro de un escritor que nunca había visto en su estantería, un tal Richard Castle. Volvió a mirar por la ventana y vio que estaba anocheciendo. Había una puesta de Sol increíble que nunca había visto desde Nueva York. Después de muchas horas, sonrió por primera vez. Tal vez no sería tan malo cambiar un poco.

Llegaron a Boston y allí cogieron un avión que los llevaría directamente hasta Los Angeles. Era la cuarta Terminal y su avión salía a las 21:00. Este se retrasó un poco y Johanna, la madre de Kate, empezó a ponerse un poco nerviosa. Al fin el avión llegó y después de cargar las maletas, subieron ellos.

El avión era enorme, tres filas de asientos con tres asientos en cada uno. El asiento era libre así que ella corrió hacia una fila con ventana bien situada para que al pasar por Nueva York poder despedirse de él. Solo tardaron 20 minutos en acercarse allí y cuando lo vio, a Kate se le escapó una lágrima. Lo que no sabía era que cosas peores le iban a ocurrir en esta vida.

* * *

–Kate, cariño. Despierta. Ya hemos llegado.

Kate se había dormido todo el viaje desde que habían pasado por Nueva York. Esta empezó a abrir los ojos y a darse cuenta de que no estaba en su cama, que nada había sido un sueño. Se frotó los ojos y se quitó en cinturón. Cogió su mochila y se la cargó a la espalda. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta del avión. Una nueva vida le esperaba.

Al salir, todo le pareció raro. Era la misma hora prácticamente que cuando habían salido, pero el tiempo era mucho más diferente. Hacía más calor y se veía todo como más rústico, más de montaña. No había casi distancia entre las montañas y la playa. Salió de su embobamiento cuando su padre la llamó.

–Kate, ven. Hay que salir del campo de aterrizaje cuanto antes.

–Ya voy. – Kate respondió y bajó las escaleras hasta estar al lado de sus padres.

Otra vez estaban en el coche y Kate volvió a abrir su diario.

4 horas más tarde….

Lugar: Los Angeles

Mi primera impresión: Diferente

Tiempo: Es de noche, no se está mal.

Ya hemos llegado al destino, Los Angeles y no está tan mal como pensaba. Nos acabamos de subir en un taxi y yo he aprovechado para sacarte y escribir un poco lo primero que me venga a la cabeza. La ciudad es muy diferente a la mía. Al menos esta parte. Las casas son chalets y la más grande tiene cuatro pisos. Hay palmeras por todas partes y luces que iluminan toda la calle. Se puede oler la sal de la playa, eso me recuerda algo a Nueva York, a sus playas, a las que iba cuando era pequeña, pero es un olor diferente, más cálido. La piel está muy pegajosa, no me gusta. Quiero ver la casa en la que voy a vivir ahora. Por el parecer a todas las que hay aquí, será un chalecito pequeño.

Impresionante. Acabamos de llegar y mi casa es preciosa. Tres pisos, uno de ellos es buardilla. Paredes plancas con piedras en la parte de abajo. El tejado es naranja o así, no lo distingo muy bien y hay unos ventanales gigantes. Las habitaciones parecen ser gigantes. Me encanta. Quiero ver mi cuarto.

* * *

–Bueno, aquí está su casa. Aquí tienen las llaves. Nos dijeron que tenían una niña así que hemos decorado la habitación del tercer piso para ella. ¿Le gusta el morado? Espero que si. – Un señor empezó a enseñarles la casa a Kate y a sus padres.

El salón era enorme, tenía tres partes. Una de ellas estaba llena de sofás con una alfombra roja en el suelo y una tele de un tamaño descomunal. Otra era una especie de comedor con una mesa de madera y sillas de hierro con un jarrón de flores en el centro y un metro más allá, una cocina completa preciosa. La tercera parte estaba compuesta por unos sillones con una mesa en el centro, parecía para estar simplemente.

El señor se fue y Kate subió corriendo al tercer piso. Se sorprendió cuando allí arriba solo había una puerta. Pensó que quizás se habían equivocado de piso. La abrió y se dio cuenta de que no. Ese sería su cuarto, era enorme. Un solo piso todo para ella y decorado en su tono favorito, el morado. La cama era de tamaño rey y tenía un saloncito con sofás y una pequeña televisión en un mueble. Una de las paredes estaba completamente cubierta por una estantería vacía. Se metió hasta dentro y cerró la puerta tras ella. Dejó su mochila sobre la cama y se fue a explorarla. Una de sus 4 ventanas daba al jardín que tenía una piscina que le encantó. Al mirar hacia la derecha vio que había otras dos puertas. Una conducía a un baño solo para ella y la otra a un vestidor gigante.

Le encantó su cuarto y el resto de la casa también. Ya era tarde y le pidió a sus padres que le trajeran las maletas. Las dejó en el vestidor y sacó el pijama. Se lo puso y después de cenar se tumbó en su cama y se durmió. Le esperaba una nueva aventura.


End file.
